fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Gadolinium
, Ra Pyuseru; French for "The Maiden", Japanese for "Ordained Gunfire Array of Faith") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Helena Gadolinium (ヘレナ·ガドリニウム, Herena Gadoriniumu) is a guild member of Koma Inu, acting as one of its various financial advocates. Formerly an Independent Mage hailing from the infamous Gadolinium Conglomerate — known for their innovative ideas in the military field, she later joins the guild after being attracted to the guild's ideals and virtues, being a perfect match with her own; it's also because of her desire to study under its guild master — Samarra Inari, who's famed for her power and leadership skills, two traits that Helena needs in order to succeed the current head to become the conglomerate's new leader. Despite her femininity and gentle nature, she's seen as one of the more fiercer combatants that the guild has to offer, in lieu of her status as one of its non S-rank Mages; this is due to her being brought up in a household where the beliefs of "might is right" and "the strong devour the weak" reign supreme and having innate talents for the magical arts since a young age — a trait inherited from her now-deceased biological parents. It's such that she's gained various epithets synonymous with her fighting style and overall demeanor — something many identify her with upon meeting the maiden. One of them would be "Magical Girl of Holy Bullets" (聖弾の魔法少女, Seidama no Mahou Shoujo) — her use of Guns Magic being key to her form of combat while alluding to her appearance, noted to be something out of a fairy tale. Another is "Refined Golden Valkyrie" (上品黄金色戦姫, Jouhin Koganeiro Senki) — yet again pointing out her appearance, specifically her use of yellow, and incredible fighting technique. As one who's mastered a variety of magic, using them in unison with one another in order to bring out her full potential, she's a force to be reckoned with. It's known that she's considered to be one of the few beings that's "Angel-Blessed", having received a portion of an Angel's immense holy power as her own — thus further augmenting her incredulous magical talents. Appearance Personality History Equipment La Pucelle ( , Ra Pyuseru; French for "The Maiden", Japanese for "Ordained Gunfire Array of Faith"): La Pucelle is the signature weapon of Helena, being prominent in her overall fighting style; unlike other conventional weapons, this one was made through the use of her own powers — thus derived from the core of her very being. It's unknown how this was possible, but it may be derived from an innate skill she inherited from either one or both of her biological parents. Taking the form of a single-shot percussion-lock rifled musket, they're known to have intricate vine-like designs and is known to be silver and black in coloration. The bullet portion of the gun is an amber color; when launched, it transforms into a dense spherical bullet with various designs to it; it's noted to be much more durable than the average bullet, and because it's launched at such speeds, it's able to pierce through most defenses — magical or no. It's also noted that when used in-tandem with Helena's Light-Make, she's able to conjure various strings of light energy in which she can mold paraphernalia out from such as constraints and the like; this makes the bullets themselves more dangerous than initial. Born out of her imagination and acting as the personification of her desire to be a gunner — seeing the appeal in such a position which stems from her beliefs and given analysis of her magical talents, it's a strong and versatile weapon in its own right; this is due to it being created through the machinations of her Arc of Embodiment — taking on many shapes and abilities to suit her needs. Despite being a magical construct, it can't be easily destroyed and is incredibly durable — the material composing it surpassing all others in quality; Helena typically uses this aspect to her advantage, allowing her to use her gun as a blunt object to hit targets with directly using the back end — thus causing aggravating damage to their person. It's possible to fire the weapon remotely and from any angle, something that Helena also takes advantage of during battle. By summoning multiple or large copies of her signature weapon, she's able to bring forth destructive damage of epic proportions while overwhelming the opposition. Due to its many uses, this weapon is something Helena highly cherishes; since it's magical, it can be brought forth at any given moment and without warning — applicable for surprise tactics. The name of this weapon is derived from the French term used to describe 's saint name. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Other Skills Quotes *''"Well.... It seems that everyone here is energetic and happy. Did something good happen or is it just me?"'' — Helena's initial impression of Koma Inu's guild members upon joining. *''"Apparently, the patriarch wanted me to join one of the largest guilds in all of Ishgar, famed for their militaristic combat and their various supporters. They were well-known for taking various missions from all sources, regardless the details; this is due to them experiencing the thrill of combat and sharpening their skills so that they remain undefeated by any other. They followed the basic principles that's ruled my family's household for many generations, thus gained the automatic respect of most of my family members who specialized in war and combat. This is why they support them so vehemently. However, I decided on a different path — staying true to my ideals; this didn't sit well with the family head. But, because of my ever-growing magical skills and prowess, he recognized I'll turn out well regardless, thus left me to my own devices."'' — Helena explaining to her guild members why she joined, making allusions to a certain guild and relating to her family. *''"Nah, don't worry about lil' ol' me. I'm fine! Can't have my senpais worry about me; not good for their health. Anyways, have to live up to my reputation that I've made for myself over the years."'' — To her comrades during a mission when she's in a snafu. *''"Put others before yourself; if you do, then they will return the favor. This is important in building and maintaining strong, and potentially long-lasting relationships."'' — Helena reciting the advice that Samarra has given her to another guild member. *''"Be bathed in the fierce golden light of the war maiden!"'' (戦争乙女の熾烈な金色の光を浴びること！, Sensō otome no shiretsuna kin'iro no hikari o abiru koto!) — Golden Valkyrie's signature catchphrase. Trivia *She's wholly based on Mami Tomoe from the anime/manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica — something seen in all aspects of the article. Well.... minus the gruesome fate of course, if you get mah drift :P :*Ironically, her theme is "Credens Justitiam" — further alluding to model character in-question. *The reason for this character's conception is due to the author's desire to use one of his favorite characters from a series that's proven to be very gruesome for a certain type of genre, something he appreciates for at times; another reason is because this character serves as a replacement for a prior character he's done for the Koma Inu guild, but ran into a few problems with several users. *Her name is somewhat generic, yet has meaning to it; "Helena" is a parody of — who's beauty was sought out by many in Greek Mythology and was the main cause of the Trojan War. This denotes to the Helena's beauty being sought out by various individuals outside of the guild and the various compliments given to her on occasions. " " is an element on the periodic table; it's main use lies in the electronic and military field, being one of the various components found in weaponry and appliances. This denotes to her family's status as ones who are experts in the military field and their technological advances, which helped them get to where they're today. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Molding Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Weapon User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Requip User Category:Angel-Blessed Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu mage